


All Consuming

by flickawhip



Category: Chloe (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty... sorry. </p><p>Catherine and Chloe give in to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Consuming

Catherine feels herself falling into a love that threatens to consume her. She knows, all too well, how dangerous love is when it begins consuming every aspect of your life as her love   
for Chloe has… but she can’t stop. She knows, too well, how much this could ruin her, ruin them both. 

Chloe is unaware of the love consuming her until, suddenly, she’s in love so deep that she can’t stop herself. She is in love with Catherine in such an unhealthy way but then, as she pulls back on herself, she begins to notice that Catherine too is struggling not to let herself be consumed. 

They eventually give in, and, for a while, it is glorious, until, suddenly, Chloe is alone, watching Catherine fight to control a body that rebels against her. She is being consumed by something new now. 

Chloe, who can’t be alone, soon follows her into oblivion.


End file.
